4.1-Louise of the Holy Kingdom
Episode one starts off accelerated by bringing back our favorite characters. Immediately within the first few minutes we see Louise, Saito, Siesta, Tabitha and the Colbert-Sensei at home in Tristain. The scene of Siesta, Saito, and Louise are sleeping in the same bed. In his sleep his hand move over to Louise, he starts groping her. Louise open her eyes. “This flat chest is like the great plans…” Just then Siesta rolls over and her breasts rub up against his arm. He gets a small smile on his face. Louise is perturbed. Saito “Mountain range…” Unfortunately Louise is mad because Saito remarked on her looks and Siesta's. Soon after the inevitable explosion that occurred and Tabitha's heroic entry to protect her new found love interest. Colbert-Sensei says that Queen Henrietta has ordered the gang to go to Romalia by way of the Ostland. Soon in Romalia, Julio arrives and takes Saito, Louise, and Tiffania to secret chapel. The Pope himself arrives and explains that just like Louise is a bearer of the void so is Tiffania even though she lacks a familiar. The Pope even admits that he himself is a bearer of the Void and that Julio is his familiar, Windalfr, the left hand of god. The Pope asks that Tiffania and Louise be his Maidens, and requests that with the help of Joseph, King of Galia, as the fourth void user they can help prevent a disaster from occurring. Mixed feelings arise, knowing they'd have to work with a common enemy, but the greater good is necessary, and these feelings must be put aside. Later Saito gets into a fight with Louise feeling she's found someone else to express her affection. Storming out he's calmed down by Siesta, but soon finds out that Louise is in danger. Bandits have robbed a treasury room of the Chapel castle and Louise's wand is taken from her. Like the knight he is Saito arrives in time to help fight the bandits. Unfortunately, the thief with the Founder's round mirror escapes leaving behind skilled mage accomplice to fight Saito and Louise. Much like Guiche this mage can make golems from the surrounding area, but this guy is also manipulates to area to create armed weapons as well. Clearly adept at fighting with weapons himself he is able to fight off Saito with a chain and mace along side his golems. Before delivering his final blow Louise casts explosion and Saito flies off the roof. At the same time Colbert-Sensei is teaching Tiffania the familiar spell as the gate opens to bring forth her familiar. Saito falls off the roof and flies through the top and out the bottom of the gate having to be stop by Colbert-Sensei's levitation spell in order to be safe from the impact. Saito is stop with his head in Tiffania breasts. Louise was not very happy about that. The guards arrest the bandit mage, but this partner seems to have escaped with the Founder's round mirror. On top of the balcony Louise and Saito make up from their argument only to be caught by Tiffania when they share of a kiss. Embarrassed Louise blames Saito lustful advances, and Tiffania looks away in shame trying to wonder why her heart now raises whenever she thinks of Saito. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page [[Zero_No_Tsukaima_Full-3.12|'<< Princess no Rondo - 3-12 Wings of Freedom ']][[F4-2 The Priestess of Aquileia|'*** F4-2 The Priestess of Aquileia >>']] ---- Category:Episodes